El Día De Los Panecillos
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Es verano en el Templo Mikage y Nanami y sus familiares se asan literalmente de calor, Mizuki trae panecillos y Tomoe se enoja. ¿Podrá el verano derretir la fachada glaciar del familiar zorro? ¿O lo hará la escasez de ropa de Nanami?


_**Hola a todos los lectores y lectoras =DDD**_

_**Os traigo una nueva historia, intente que fuera lo más graciosa posible pero **_

_**mi pervertida mente no me deja xDDD**_

_**Lo he ambientado en verano (a ver si llega ya por aqui XDD) y quiero hacerla algo larga (En un principio iba a ser un One-shot)**_

_**Ojala os guste =D**_

_**Dejad comentarios^^ Kamisama Hajimemashita ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Si no habria hecho más escenas en las que Tomoe apareciese sin ropa xDDDD) **_

* * *

_**El día de los panecillos**_

* * *

**Templo Mikage, 4 de la tarde, un día de verano. Nuestra protagonista, la Diosa de la Tierra Nanami se estaba…asando, literalmente.**

**Se encontraba al lado del único ventilador que había podido encontrar en todo el templo, de calidad y materiales realmente penosos, que además iba a una velocidad ridículamente lenta y eso que estaba a toda potencia.**

**-"Tengo mucho calor"-Se quejaba mentalmente la joven ya que había probado a lo largo de la mañana que sí decía aquellas palabras producía más enfado en cierto familiar que se encontraba limpiando la cocina-"Tomoe es un tonto, siempre tomándose en serio lo que no debe".**

**Nanami estiro de nuevo la camisa de tirantes que llevaba puesta para despegarla del cuerpo y dejar que entrara algo de aire, con la otra mano se dio aire con el abanico de colores que le había cogido a Tomoe. No mejoraba demasiado, seguía teniendo calor.**

**Por otro lado, el demonio zorro Tomoe no lo estaba pasando mejor que la joven diosa, su único alivio era que tenía las manos refrescadas al estar lavando los platos.**

**Maldecía el calor, maldecía la manía de comprar kimonos gruesos y sobretodo maldecía a Nanami por ir con tan poca ropa. Desde que la había visto aparecer con aquellos pantaloncitos que le cubrían realmente poco (Podía ver el comienzo de los muslos suaves de aquellas piernas torneadas y suaves y la longitud de las mismas) y aquella fina camiseta que dejaba ver su ombligo…los finos tirantes sobre sus pequeños hombros…el pequeño escote…!Si hasta no llevaba sujetador!...¿Que clase de persona se pone esa guisa cuando tiene a dos chicos maduros viviendo con ella? **

**Volviendo a su tarea intento no pensar más en ello pero era imposible y tampoco podía hacer nada porque ella utilizaría el hechizo de las palabras para detenerlo.  
Y para nada quería quedarse arrodillado en el patio otras cuantas noches por las tontas hormonas adolescentes de Nanami.**

**-Nanami-chan-Canturreo Mizuki entrando en el templo. ¡Ah, si¡ Como aquel familiar era una serpiente no tenia que soportar el calor. ¡Que genial¡-¡He traído pastelitos¡**

**-¿Pastelitos?-Exclamo la joven levantando la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo. El familiar apareció por la puerta y dejo sobre la mesa una gran caja de madera.**

**-Son los pastelitos de la tienda Fukaba-Exclamaron Onikiri y Kotetsu que también habían escuchado el grito de Mizuki.**

**Se sentaron rodeando la caja y Mizuki se apresuro a repartir uno a cada uno, al dar el primer bocado todos soltaron un "mmm~" y pusieron una cara de felicidad que hizo palidecer a Tomoe quien los observaba desde la cocina.**

**¿Qué tan ridículos podían llegar a ser? Pensó irónicamente el zorro y tirando levemente del cuello de su kimono volvió a sus tareas.**

**Nanami al notar la ausencia del zorro tomo otro pastelito y se dirigió a la cocina mientras los demás seguían comiendo.**

**Al entrar descubrió al familiar de espaldas secándose las manos con un trapo. A pesar de estar de espaldas y que estaba haciendo algo tan simple se veía tan sexy…el pelo se le pegaba al cuello por el sudor, tenía las mangas del kimono recogidas mostrando sus fuertes brazos…**

**-Tomoe, Mizuki ha traído pastelitos. Te he traído uno.**

**Sus palabras, simples y sencillas, no tenían nada especial pero Tomoe pensó que se había preocupado por el por si quedaba sin pastelitos, que seguramente ocurriría pronto. Sonrió interiormente, Nanami siempre era dulce y buena con él, pensaba en él cuando nadie lo hacía, se preocupaba por él, lo cuidaba…Por eso se había ena-**

**¡Basta, Nanami era su señor y el su familiar¡ **

**Se volteo y se acerco a la joven quien, sonrojada por su momentánea compañía, aparto la mirada, extendiéndole el pastelito con un gesto neutral.**

**Sí Tomoe maldecía su escasez de ropa, Nanami odiaba la forma en la que aquel kimono se le abría dejando ver parte de la piel pálida de su pecho. Había intentado convencer al familiar de ponerse ropa más fresca pero él se había negado en redondo a tal cosa.  
Por nada del mundo quería volver a recordar aquel momento, era demasiado vergonzoso y Tomoe no se había portado del todo bien con ella.**

**Ahora tenía más calor que antes.**

**Comieron sus pastelitos y poco después todos se estiraron en el porche, intentando combatir aquel odioso calor que los estaba, literalmente, matando.**

**-Ese abanico es mío, serpiente-Riño Tomoe a Mizuki, apartándolo de donde estaba sentado junto a Nanami para colocarse él en su lugar. Mizuki hizo un puchero.**

**-No es justo, Tomoe-kun, yo le pedí ese abanico a Nanami-chan-Al ver como se había aprovechando para cambiarle el sitio, entrecerró los ojos-Y ese es mi sitio.**

**-Ahora ya no-Dijo sin mas Tomoe, abanicándose con el abanico robado, siendo impedido por Nanami, quien se lo arrebato para abanicarse ella. **

**Los dos familiares se voltearon para protestar pero al ver a su maestra dándose aire con la camiseta medio levantada, decidieron callar y voltear la vista.  
Tomoe golpeo a Mizuki con el bote de sake para ayudar en el proceso.**

**-Eso ha sido muy cruel Tomoe-kun-Dijo con fingidas lágrimas de cocodrilo y se acerco a Nanami quien lanzo una mirada matadora a Tomoe quien simplemente se estiro cuan largo era en la madera y se atuso el pelo apartándoselo de la frente.**

**-Nanami-chan, Tomoe-kun me trata muy mal-Dijo lanzando pequeños pucheros. Nanami sonrió.**

**-Ven, puedes echarte en mis piernas-Mizuki sonrió feliz y recostó la cabeza en las suaves piernas de su maestra.  
Tomoe les lanzo una mirada sorprendida y apretó la mandíbula. Realmente estaba enfadado. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa serpiente rastrera a rozar la piel de SU Nanami? **

**Se levanto sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos rastreros. Se volvió a llevar la mano al pelo, apartándoselo de nuevo de la frente. ¿SU Nanami? ¿Desde cuándo era su propiedad?  
Se levanto y dando golpes con la cola se retiro al interior del templo, refunfuño cosas sin sentido apoyándose en la pared más cercana. Se ahogaba con el calor, no podía más.**

**-Voy a darme un baño-Se dijo a sí mismo y se dirigió al lugar, abriendo el agua fría. Observo como la bañera de madera se iba llenando lentamente, su mente perdida en conjeturas sobre que estarían haciendo su señora y aquel odiado familiar. ¿Se besarían? ¿Ella lo aceptaría? ¿Lo apartaría? No podía culparla si le aceptaba, él la había rechazado cuando ella se le declaró y por poco muere por sus actos.  
Aun podía ver como su cuerpo caía de sus brazos hacia la infinidad de aquel rascacielos.  
¿Podía tener la esperanza de que aun estuviera enamorada de él? No lo creía.**

**Se despojo del kimono y se metió en el agua, suspiro pesadamente. El agua estaba fría, refrescando su cuerpo sudado por el calor.  
Apoyó la cabeza contra el borde y cerró los ojos, alejándose de los problemas, de sus trabajos como familiar, de las estupideces de Mizuki, su pasado, de Nanami…**

**No podía olvidarse de ella ni siquiera cuando quería relajarse un poco. En su mente se formaba su dulce sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes y cálidos, sus mejillas eternamente sonrosadas y sus labios…aquellos labios que quería besar y no soltarlos jamás. Cosa que NUNCA iba a confesar a Nanami. **

**Se sirvió una copa de sake e intento relajarse en su pequeño mundo de ensueño. **

**Minutos después salió del agua y se coloco una toalla en las caderas y cuando se iba a secar el cabello escucho un grito proveniente del porche. Nanami gritaba.**

**-¡Nanami¡ ¿Qué ocurre?-Sin pensarlo salió corriendo hacia el porche preparado para calcinar a cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño a su maestra con su fuego fatuo. Fuera animal, bicho, humano o un estúpido familiar serpiente.**

**Dejaría a Mizuki sin lengua si fuera el causante de los gritos de Nanami. Y disfrutaría con ello.**

**Pero cuando llego al lugar lo único que vio fue a Nanami escapando de una pequeña, diminuta e inofensiva abeja por todo el patio del templo.  
Formo una pequeña bola de fuego fatuo y la lanzo contra la pobre abeja quien escapo de allí muerta de miedo.  
La joven detuvo su carrera sin sentido en aquel instante, no solo por la desaparición de la abeja, que ya era algo bueno, si no por la aparición de su familiar. ¡Y de qué forma¡ **

**Nanami sintió la boca repentinamente seca y se formo una bola en su interior. De no ser porque era una dama ya estaría babeando por aquella visión de ensueño. **

**Tomoe estaba parado a menos de 4 metros de donde se encontraba ella, vistiendo solamente una pequeña toalla en la cintura.  
Se maravillo de la visión de su pecho fuerte y varonil aun con leves gotitas de agua y de su cabello mojado cayendo por su frente de aquella manera…**

**Sin duda era hermoso, tenía la piel muy pálida. Los músculos del pecho estaban desarrollados, fuertes y cálidos. Los pectorales estaban levemente marcados y tenía una sensual tableta de chocolate de cuatro grajeas bien marcadas.  
Los brazos eran fuertes, lo sabía de buena mano por las múltiples ocasiones en las que el familiar la alzaba en brazos o la salvaba de cualquier problema abrazándola o simplemente agarrando su mano.  
Las piernas también eran musculosas, bien torneadas y terminadas en bonitos pies blanquecinos.**

**En resumen, Tomoe, tuviera mucha o poca ropa, hacia babear a Nanami.**

**Si ya antes se estaba asando por el calor, ahora, gracias a la presencia de su familiar en esa guisa, lo estaba mucho más. Y en su mente apareció un deseo, un pequeño y endemoniado deseo primario, que tomo su mente por completo. Quería besar a Tomoe. Sentir sus húmedos y dulces labios contra los suyos.**

**Se paso la lengua por el labio inferior, ansiosa.**

**Tomoe no se perdió detalle de aquel movimiento, se le dilataron las pupilas hasta convertirlas en pozos sin fondo azulados que no se apartaban de ella.**

**Pero la cruda realidad lo golpeo o más bien la cordura llamando a su puerta y el familiar dio media vuelta volviendo al interior del templo sin decirle una sola palabra a la joven.**


End file.
